


Honesty

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji is new to the whole 'relationship' thing. Thankfully, he has someone patient like Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

_It's always this way_

_When I sulk_

_You'll take something important of mine_

_And hide it away_

_Because it's always_

_The same place_

_Today I'll go there first_

_And wait for you_

Souji didn't have many relationships – okay none, but he was only sixteen! - so he didn't really know how to act, especially with Ian, the womanizing flirt who was too free with his emotions. Souji just wasn't someone who kissed his lover in a restaurant just because he fancied it or held hands while walking down the street.

But just because that wasn't like him...didn't mean he didn't like it.

When he pulled away and turned shy, he didn't know how to tell Ian what was going on inside his head. To tell him that he just didn't know how to act, what to do.

Ian seemed to know though, when he took a step back and put distance between them because he though it was what would make  _Souji_ happy.

He didn't want that at all, but he didn't know what to do. And so it would always go.

Not this time, when they're walking together from school and Ian has his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Souji wants to tell him that he's been waiting for this all day, all through his lessons, he's been waiting to be at Ian's side. Not like this, where Ian feels...so far away. All for Souji's sake.

He reached out and grabbed Ian's hand in his.

_You stare at me with a surprised face_

_Then quickly pout and look away_

_When you say “I'm sorry”_

_and then “Come over here”_

_Hey, look at that_

_Our shadows overlapped_

Ian looked at their hands, eyes so very big. Souji pouted, turning his head to his the blush on his cheeks. They kept walking for a bit more, Souji's face turning all the moe red. Ian couldn't help smiling, finally stopping and making Souji stop with him. “Finally stepping up, are you Boy?”

Souji looked at his shoes, worrying his lip (which made the blush all the more adorable in Ian's eyes.) “I just...I mean, that is, I...I just...” Souji's eyes pilfered from left to right and the next Ian knows, his hand is cold and alone. “I just...like it..when you do stuff, like that.” Souji gave him a quick glance and looked back down again, so very embarrassed.

Ian smiled, waiting and watching patiently as Souji kept flustering himself. Souji pulled that hand through his hair. “I'm sorry, I just...”

“Come here.” Ian pulled him even closer, holding him against his chest in his arms. Souji smiled, feeling the blush dissipate in place of joy. He wrapped his arms around Ian's middle, leaning his cheek against the familiar jacket. On the ground, their shadows made them look like one person.

_Because it's annoying,_

_Because it's not honest,_

_Why can't I say it?_

“ _I Love You.”_

_Just those words?_

_I know you'd like to hear it now and again_

_Today we put out names together_

_The day our love blossomed._

Ian knows his Boy inside and out. He knows Souji is shy. He knows that he doesn't know how to comfortably affectionate in public. He knows that voicing his own feelings is a quick way to create a blush.

And Ian knows that no matter how many times he says it, it'll be a long time before he hears “I Love You.” back from Souji. But he wants to, oh how he wants to and for that, Ian is content.

_The rainbow is beautiful_

_No, you it's you who's beautiful_

_The you who is turning shy_

_Thank you_

If he says something corny like Souji is more beautiful than the rainbow that stretches over the Sacred Base, he knows that Souji'll pout and turn his head in embarrassment.

_Thank you_

And Ian loves him all the more for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Niji by Ninomiya Kazunari  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysTWlclW_8M]


End file.
